Teach Me
by Fennekin
Summary: Suddenly his body language was an open book and Kanba was about to begin turning the pages. / Kanba/Shoma. Shounen-ai / yaoi.


"Aniki," Shoma called from the doorway, his voice only a little over a whisper as to not disturb anyone else in the house. Kanba wished his brother had been that conscious of his own rest. "Are you awake?"

Kanba rolled over in bed, his tired eyes straining to lock onto where his brother's voice had come. In the darkness he could just make out Shoma's navy blue hair, his light skin. "What do you want?" He asked flatly, deciding that he was not going to unwind himself from the cocoon of blankets for anything less than an emergency.

Affirming that his brother was indeed awake, Shoma slipped into the room, shutting the door tight behind him. Before Kanba knew it, his twin was sitting on the floor beside his bed, their faces a mere foot apart. This was by no means a new event ― during most of their childhood, Shoma would tearfully storm into the room perhaps after a nightmare or a sad movie, and ultimately end up in his bed. They were older now, Shoma less likely to come crying and Kanba less likely to allow him into his bed, but tonight was different ― his blue-haired twin wasn't crying.

"I know you're a player," Shoma began, smirking grimly to himself in the darkness of the room. The accusation hung heavy in the air but Kanba said nothing, allowing his brother to continue. "So I'd like to ask for your help."

"That's a funny way of asking for help ― the least you could do is be a little polite." Kanba said mildly, though his face remained unchanged within the shroud of blankets. When Shoma made it clear he wasn't going to reword his plea but instead stared determinedly at his brother with his soft jade colored eyes ― identical to his own ― Kanba could only groan. "Fine, what is it?"

For a moment, Shoma hesitated, unsure of his judgement. Perhaps he was reconsidering his plea or at the very least he was reconsidering the person that would help him. Kanba could only wait and watch, his eyes feeling heavy with sleep once again. He thought irritably that his brother better speed it up. "How many ― well, er, girls have you ― " the word seemed stuck in his mouth, trapped behind tongue and teeth.

"Slept with?" Kanba finished, his interest piquing.

"No, no ― god no." Shoma said quickly, though there was something in his expression that told Kanba he might have been curious about that too. "Kissed. How many have you kissed?"

The question left a sly smirk crawling across Kanba's lips. "Why? Have you been sweeping girls off their feet to catch up to me? Because let me tell you, you'll be at it for years. How many are you up to now?"

Shoma scowled, obviously frustrated his twin was not understanding what he was trying to get across. It wasn't Kanba's fault his blue haired brother beat around the push better than any woman Kanba had ever come across. Perhaps that was why he'd always seen his brother as a little more feminine ― not the way he dressed or his girlishly long eyelashes but the way he composed and presented himself. He was far from making fun on Shoma however. Unlike Kanba, Shoma was able to have a much more intimate relationship with their sister and for that, he envied Shoma. "Zero. You know that. Have you seen me bringing girls around here?"

"Well, there's Ringo." Kanba said mildly, his red eyebrows raised impudently.

"She's Himari's friend, that's it! Why would I want to kiss some crazy stalker?" Shoma snapped, though the faintest trace of a blush dusted his cheeks in the dark room.

However Kanba's patience grew thin. "Then why are you here?"

"Teach me to kiss!" Shoma barked out, his hands balled into fists in his lap. Suddenly all Kanba's senses were tuned into his twin. His brother was embarrassed and exceptionally nervous. His breathing was mismatched and uncontrolled as if he were extremely aware of his breathing and had to coach himself to do it manually. Perhaps he had been his way all along but suddenly his body language was an open book and Kanba was about to begin turning the pages.

Untangling himself from his blankets, Kanba parted the space between he and Shoma's lips. He could feel Shoma's cheeks lighting up with a fiery warmth as he held the blue haired boy's head in his hand. Slowly, his lips began to move against Shoma's, who sucked in breath desperately with every parting of their mouths. His twin's lips shuddered against his with more nervousness than Kanba liked. Perhaps he hadn't been lying when he said he'd never kissed a girl.

Gently, he ran his fingers through his twin's hair, the feather softness tickling his palm. Shoma's breath hitched and Kanba felt the goosebumps travel all the way to his toes and back again. This was bad. He hadn't had such an exciting ― yet sloppy ― kiss in a long time. He felt a strange rush of satisfaction that they were sharing dna in a new and exciting way. His mind raced with thoughts of Shoma where he might've been able to kiss him but didn't. Something in him wanted to make up for every single moment he hadn't spent kissing Shoma senseless.

Without realizing it, he'd begun pushing over this barricade of boundaries. His tongue swiped gently into Shoma's mouth, coaxing the blue-haired boy further into the kiss. In his excitement, Shoma's tongue invaded Kanba's with vigor, leaving Kanba no choice but to fight back with just as much determination. His expert technique was beginning to wear heavy on the both of them. Much more of this and he would be tutoring Shoma on a few more 'adult' activities.

It was Shoma that finally broke away, groaning softly into Kanba's mouth in ecstacy before pulling back. Guiltily Kanba wished the moment had lasted a while longer, boundaries be damned. The two boys sat together in the dark, the silence only punctuated with their racing breaths.

"Do you think you've got it down now?" Kanba asked mildly, his cheeks dusted with heat from their heated excursion.

To his absolute surprise, Shoma shook his head, smiling slyly in the darkness. "No, I think you'll have to show me again."


End file.
